Unfortunate Events
by ifyouknew
Summary: Clary Fairchild and Jace Herondale are not the best of friends. They can't stand each other, really. When their English teacher decides to partner the class up for the rest of the year, and Clary gets Jace, they're forced to see each other a lot more than they want to. New friendships are made, sarcasm fills the place, books are thrown over Jace's head. (Clace&other ships, AH, AU)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey, you guys! I'm Marianna and this is my first fanfic, or at least the first fanfic I've posted here. I'm writing small one-shots, so when I post them, feel free to check them out. Thank you! Also, some people might be OOC. Don't forget that. Oh, and I'll update two or more times every week, I'll make an updating schedule and put it on my profile as soon as possible.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Mortal Instruments, Cassandra Clare does. I wish I owned Jace, though. The things I would do ;). Did that sound creepy? Especially with that wink?**

_Clary_

"Simon!" I yell. "Stop fixing your hair! We'll be late!" That idiot, I'm never giving him a ride again.

"But it's Thursday! I have English with Isabelle today!" he yells back. I sigh. He's had a crush on Isabelle Lightwood since sixth grade. I don't blame him. With her long, black hair and her stunning dark brown eyes, it's not that hard. The boys are all over her.

"I'm not waiting! Get out of your house and hop into my car, _now_!" 

"Fine!"

I hear his house's door open and close with a loud _bang_. He jogs to my car, opens the door and sits in the front.

"Happy now?" he says, frustrated.

I take a look at his hair. His fringe is covering his forehead, as if he just had a tattoo there and doesn't want his mother to know it. Not that _that _would ever happen.

"Your hair looks fine", I comment.

"Thanks", he responds and looks out the window.

I drive us to Alicante High School and park at an empty spot. It just happens that His Majesty The Jerk, Jace Herondale, is parking at the same time. Ugh. Simon walks out of the car; he doesn't seem to want to see Jace, but then again, who does? Oh, wait, the entire female population of the school, except me and very few others. He's a jerk. But apparently, how he acts doesn't matter to them, the only thing that matters is how he looks. Long, blonde curls framing his face, a pair of golden eyes, golden like honey, and pale skin. But behind that angelic look hides a demon. A British demon.

"Oh, won't you look at that", he says in his British accent,"if it isn't Strawberry Shortcake." He smirks.

"You thought of that, what, five years ago? It's getting old, Rapunzel", I respond.

"As you wish. Pippi Longstockings? Wait, I got it. Ginny Weasley", he suggests.

"You read Harry Potter?"

"I enjoy good books. And I also enjoy making up nicknames for you."

I groan. "Whatever."

"Later, Ginny", he says and jumps out of his convertible. He makes his way to the school gate, and I follow shortly after. _Ginny_. As if that is insulting. Ginny was great. And her hair wasn't scarlet red like mine. It was ginger red. He can't even tell the difference between colours. Idiot.

I have English now. But he sits behind me. It's going to be a long hour.

"Good morning class, sorry I'm late!" Mr Morgenstern says as he enters the classroom. He leaves a pile of paper sheets on his desk. "So,I'm already twenty minutes late, because I have been quite busy." If busy means making out with Miss Fray in the janitor's closet. "I'm going to assign you partners, and you're going to get together and do projects. That'll be your only homework for the year. The first project is this sheet of questions, so you can get to know each other. Camille, please give everybody a sheet of questions." Camille Belcourt stands up and walks to the desk. She grabs the papers and starts giving them. When she gets to Jace, she winks at him and licks her lips. He just rolls his eyes. I have to admit, that was entertaining. Camille's been with 3/4 of the class, and someone turning her down doesn't happen often. Especially Jace. I thought he liked the attention, and even more when it came from pretty girls like Camille. I mean, look at her; blonde hair, charming green eyes. My eyes are green too, but they're not _charming_. Like Jace, she's pretty, but a demon.

After Camille is done, our teacher begins calling the pairs.

"Aline Penhallow and Helen Blackthorn. Camille Belcourt and Theresa Gray." Poor Tessa. She's actually a really nice girl, and Camille's the female devil, as I mentioned previously. "Magnus Bane and Alexander Lightwood." I see Magnus smirk; it's no secret he likes Alec. How wouldn't he? Alec's Isabelle's twin brother, so it's no surprise that he's handsome. He's got black hair, like his sister, and striking blue eyes. "Isabelle Lightwood and Simon Lewis." Well, there's a reason for Simon to scream like a fangirl now! "Maia Roberts and Jordan Kyle. Seelie Queen and Sebastian Verlac." Sebastian glances at me with dissapointment. I shrug it off. I probably just thought he looked at me. There's no possibility he would ever do that. "Clarissa Fairchild and Jace Herondale." Wait, what?! "There will be no exchanges. Have fun for the rest of the school year."

Jace leans in and whispers, "Just your luck. You'll see me every day for the rest of the year. Which is about 210 days."

"Didn't know you could count", I say sarcastically.

"There are things you don't know about me", he mumbles. His breath feels hot in my neck, and it's making me uncomfortable.

The bell rings, and I let out a sigh of relief as he moves away from me. I start packing my bag. He packs his, too and waits next to my desk.

"What do you want?" I ask him.

"It's due tomorrow", he says. "Where are we meeting?"

"Who said we're meeting?"

"We can't answer if we don't. You'd have to give me your phone, and I don't think you would like that."

I sigh.

"Fine. But not my place, my mother will freak out", I shrug.

"Then, mine, if it can't be any other away. I'll give you a ride", he suggests. 

"Whoa, two full minutes and no insult? That has to be a new record!"I exclaim. 

"I'm saving it for later."

"Whatever."

I exit the classroom and go to my locker. Jace walks to his friends. They go to the cafeteria and I see Simon.

"I bet you're super excited to be with Isabelle", I laugh.

"And I bet you want to slap Mr Morgenstern", he laughs back.

"The only one I want to slap is Jace."

He looks at me and after a second, he starts laughing again.

"Good luck with Mr Pretty Face. Oh, and Clary?" 

"What?"

"Verlac is staring at you."

**A/N: Yes, this sucks, sorry, it gets better. Please, please, please, give me ideas for the questions, there's a 99% chance that I'll put it in. AND anyone who reviews gets a shout-out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Oh, heavens! I log onto my account today, and what do I see? NINE FREAKING REVIEWS. You guys are awesome. As I promised, here are my shout-outs and answers to what you asked.**

**Guest - It wasn't that hard, really, it just kind of popped into my mind and it wouldn't leave. Thanks for the review, hope you like this chapter!**

**MI cra cra: *SPOILER ALERT* He is not going to be a rapist, trust me. You'll see why he was acting like that in this chapter. And Miss Fray **_**is **_**just some teacher, her mother is called Fairchild and her first name is Jocelyn, Miss Fray's first name is Madeleine, I know it's Bellefleur in the books, but hey, it's fanfiction. I can twist them. Thanks for the idea and the review, hope you like this chapter!**

**xojessica36: Glad you liked it! Thanks for the review, hope you like this chapter!**

**LOVERGIRL: Here's the update! Thanks for the review, hope you like this chapter!**

**Mildred: *SPOILER ALERT* He isn't a rapist. You'll see why he was acting like that in this chapter. Thanks for the review, hope you like this chapter!**

**Heather Ramesy: Glad you liked it! Thanks for the review, hope you like this chapter!**

**ShortAndTempered: Here's the update. Glad you liked it! Thanks for the review, hope you like this chapter!**

**memeg: Glad you liked it! Here's the update! Thanks for the review, hope you like this chapter!**

**Wilhelm Wigworthy: I'm flattered, glad you liked it! Thanks for the review, hope you like this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Mortal Instruments, Cassandra Clare does. And if I **_**did **_**own TMI, I wouldn't be here. Duh.**

_Clary_

"Verlac? You mean Sebastian?" I ask.

"How many Verlacs do we know?" he asks sarcastically.

"You need to get your glasses checked. Idiot." I unlock my locker and push my schoolbag in. "Let's go."

_Jace_

I walk to the cafeteria with Sebastian, Jordan and Jonathan. Damn Mr Morgenstern and his ideas. Now I'm stuck with Fairchild for the rest of the year.

"Jace?" Sebastian pokes my arm.

"What?"

"So..." he begins. "You're with Fairchild in English, huh?"

"Why, do you have a thing for her? I saw you glancing at her in English class, and now you were staring at her. You're not fooling anyone, mate."

"Oh, shut up. I wasn't looking at her. I was looking at the hot guy next to her. You know, the one she sits next to in English? The one she was talking to before? Glasses? Tall?" 

"Who? Lewis?" I ask. "He's not hot at all, you know. You can do better." And, believe me, he _can_ do better. But Lewis isn't gay or bisexual, like Sebastian, so I doubt anything will ever happen. Let alone the fact that he's got it bad for Fairchild. Poor Sebastian can't win this.

"Why, you jealous?" he mocks.

"Shut your mouth."

"Nope. Now let's get Fairchild off my future boyfriend!" he points to Fairchild and Lewis. _Yeah, right, future boyfriend._

"Oh, come on. I've had enough of her face for a day", I whine. But she probably wants to see me. Who doesn't?

"But..."

"Let's just sit and we'll talk about it."

"Yes!" Sebastian whisper-shouts.

We find a random table and sit. I grab an apple from my schoolbag and bite it. I'd leave it in my locker, but I was too distracted by my horrible luck to open it.

"So... What're we gonna do?" Sebastian asks.

"How about... Jace steals something from her, and she chases him around to get it, and you have alone time with Simon?" Jonathan chimes in.

"Let's not forget you owe me", Sebastian tells me. "Unless you want me to tell them about who you had a crush on when we were 14..."

Wait... that was when I liked older women... oh, no.

"Okay, okay! I'm in!" I give up. It's too embarassing.

"Do it."

The bell rings, saving me.

"Sorry. The bell. You'll get your time with your one true love tomorrow", I mock.

_Clary_

It's already the end of the day, and Jace approaches me with a smirk. A crowd of girls, maybe seven or eight, are walking behind him.

"Ready to go, _love_?" he asks. _Love_? I'm gonna kill him. The girls give me dirty looks and leave, whispering into each other's ears.

"Jace!" I shout. "What was that?"

"Relax, I wanted Kaelie and the others off me for a second!"

"Isn't Kaelie that girl from the grade below us?" I ask.

"Yes, a total pain in the a..." he bites his lip, "posterior."

I hold back a laugh. Simon appears.

"Jace." He nods.

"Didn't catch your name there, Silas was it?" Jace smirks. He's obviously mocking him.

"It's Simon, actually. I don't blame you. With your lack of a brain you wouldn't remember", Simon smirks back.

"Ooooh, burn!" I laugh.

"I have to admit it, your boyfriend has a sense of humour there!" Jace raises his shoulders. _Boyfriend_? What _boyfriend_? Does he think...?

"Simon's not my boyfriend!" I yell.

"Does he know that?" Jace winks.

"Shut up", Simon and I say at the same time.

"Not gonna happen any time soon. Get in the car, Ginny... no. I'll change it again. How about... Goodie-two-shoes?" he laughs.

"Old."

"Count Nerdula?"

"Idiotic."

"Then, maybe, I'll just call you..."

"Just call me Clary!" I shout. "Cla-ry, it's two syllables, is it that hard?"

"Clary. Now, that's something I never considered."

"Clary, then?" I ask. Hopefully...

"No."

Damn.

"You are..."

"Perfect? Yeah, I know", he cuts me off.

"I was gonna say a scumbag."

"Tsk tsk. How low of you."

"Shut it, Herondale."

On the way there, Jace is silent, as if he has something to hide. When we arrive, I gasp at his house. It's huge. It's painted white. The windows are large and the door is wooden. There's a garden, and there's a variety of plants. Red roses, daisies, the typical girly flowers. They must be his mother's. He comes out of the car and walks to the door. I follow shortly after. He opens the door and waits at the side. I walk inside, muttering a "thank you". I look around. About three metres away from me, on my left, there are three blood red armchairs surrounding a small wooden table. A fireplace stands behind them. The white walls are decorated with paintings. I suppose they're paintings of the Herondales; they all have Jace's golden eyes.

"Upstairs", he mumbles. and goes up the stairs. I follow him. It's going to be one long afternoon.

**A/N: See? Sebastian's not a rapist. TOLD YA. I am so sorry that's it's short. Till next time,**

**Marianna (ifyouknew)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: *fangirl squeal* YOU GUYS! 17 reviews, 12 favorites, 23 followers and 581 views?! Thank you guys so much! You make my day! Shout-outs and answers:**

**younge0508: He hates Clary. He thinks she's stealing Simon from him. Thanks for the review, hope you like this chapter!**

**MI cra cra: Yeah, I know, it would be strange if they **_**did **_**get funky. Thanks for the questions, also, I think I've read it, is it **_**Battle of the Bands **_**by simplymoshingintomordor? I loved it. Especially the part you mentioned:**

_**Clary: **_**FINE, I'LL REPOPULATE EARTH WITH YOU!**

_***bedroom door opens***_

_**Valentine: **_**You'll do what?!**

_***few minutes later***_

_**Valentine: **_**Your project is to repopulate the earth?! This would have never happened in Switzerland!**

**Seriously, it was so cool. Again, thanks for the questions! Thanks for the review, hope you like this chapter!**

**TheEternalDaylightingRanger: For that, you'll have to wait and see... MWAHAHAHAHA I'M EVIL. Thanks for the compliment, it means so much to me. Thanks for the review, hope you like this chapter!**

**AlecTheUnicorn: *SPOILER ALERT SPOILER ALERT SPOILER ALERT* It's not Jocelyn. Also, I removed Sizzy from the summary, I don't know where it's heading, so I might give Sebimon (thanks for the ship name by the way) a shot. Who knows, maybe Simon is bisexual. There might be a Sebimon moment in the next chapter *wink*. Thanks for the review, hope you like this chapter!**

**Guest (I don't know if it's the same one as before, so maybe you could sign with a penname?): Hehe, who knew there would be Sebimon shippers... You're gonna like the next chapter if you're one of them. Also, you're welcome. Thanks for the review, hope you like this chapter!**

**LOVERGIRL: Tada, the update! You're welcome! Thanks for the review, hope you like this chapter!**

**Lilietje99: I don't know if it's the first, but it just kinda popped in my head that Seb should be gay and like Simon, who knows why? I'm crazy. Thanks a lot. Thanks for the review, hope you like this chapter!**

**xojessica36: Awe, thanks! Thanks for the review, hope you like this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Mortal Instruments, Harry Potter, the Raven or Attica.**

I expect to see a normal teenager's room when I get in. You know, CDs and clothes all over the place, coloured walls, messy in general. But Jace's is nothing like that. His walls are_ white_ and the room is immaculate. A wooden desk stands next to a bookcase. There's a bed opposite from them. There's also a closet, why wouldn't there be a closet, I'm so stupid.

"Let's start, maybe?" Jace interrupts my thoughts. "And get this over with quickly."

"Sure", I reply.

"So... Get your sheet out."

"Okay."

I wait until I see where he leaves his backpackand I leave mine there, too. I grab my folder and get the sheet of questions out. He also takes it and hands me a pen.

"How about you ask the questions?" he suggests. "And then we both answer and write them down."

"Uh, yeah, sure." I sneak a peek in the questions. "First question, not really a question but anyway, name."

"Jonathan Christopher Herondale." Wait, what?

"Your name is Jonathan Christopher?" I ask.

"Last time I checked it was", he answers saracastically.

"Then, where does Jace come from?"

"My initials. J and C make JC, but that sounds like Jacey, which sounds girly. Where as Jace doesn't."

"Sure." I write his name down. "Clarissa Fairchild." He writes it. "Next. If you could be any person of the opposite gender in the world, who would you be and why?"

"I'd have to say J. K. Rowling", he answers. "She's one of the best writers in the world, if not the best. People idolise her, she cares about others, she's not stuck-up, she's perfect."

I write down his answer. Jace Herondale actually said something that wasn't arrogant. Alert the media.

"I'd be Edgar Allan Poe, because he was a great poet and he was very intelligent."

"Once upon a midnight dreary, while I pondered weak and weary/ Over many a quaint and curious volume of forgotten lore/ While I nodded, nearly napping, suddenly there came a tapping/ As of some one gently rapping, rapping at my chamber door./ `'Tis some visitor,' I muttered, `tapping at my chamber door -/ Only this, and nothing more.' " Jace quotes _The Raven_. Wait. Jace just quoted _The Raven_.

"You like Edgar Allan Poe?" I ask with disbelief.

"He was great." He nods and writes my answer.

"Next... What's your favorite color?" Oh, goodness. _That _question. Let me hide behind Voldemort.

"Black."

"Black? I thought you were going to say gold."

"Just 'cause I'm the description of Golden Boy? Gold's just too... open, like it's got nothing to hide. Black's mysterious, hidden in the dark, somehow." Wow, Jace Herondale is being deep. Again, the media! "Not to mention black suits me like nothing does. Well, everything suits me, I'm Jace Herondale, for goodness' sake, but black's better." Oh, here's the arrogant ass again.

"Riiiight. I like... white. It's pure and innocent and angelic. Next. What is your favorite animal?"

"The dog. It's loyal and it's always waiting for you."

"The cat. It doesn't need you to do anything and it's just pure cuteness. Next. What's your favorite book?"

"I think it's quite obvious it's the _Harry Potter _series." He gives me a "duh" look.

"I like _Attica_ by Garry Kilworth. What's your character's best feature?"

"I like your eyes", he says, like it's the most obvious thing in the world. _My eyes?_

"My eyes?"

"Uh, yes, your eyes. Do I need a reason? There's always something you like on a person."

"I like the tiny chip on your front tooth. It just ruins the whole 'I'm flawless' thing."

"Oh, please, it just adds two points to my hotness." Oh, come on.

"Yeah, right. Next question, if you and your partner were the last people on earth, would you repopulate with them?"Oh, lord.

"I would. The kids would be perfect. I'd be their father, that's why." I see him shiver at the word _father_. I wonder why. "Don't bother answering. I know already. 'Well, since it would be the only logical thing to do...' " he imitates my voice.

"I do not speak like that. And yes, for your information, it _would _be the only logical thing to do."

"So that's a yes."

"Next!" I blurt out. I'm already embarassed. "Oh, wait. We're done."

The door opens loudly, to reveal a pale, golden-haired man, with an empty beer bottle on his hand. He opens his mouth to speak, and then he notices me.

"JONATHAN, WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT BRINGING GIRLS?!" he shouts.

"Father..." Jace tries to explain. _Father? _Is that Stephen?! "You're... you're home early."

"NO FATHERS TO ME! GET THE LITTLE MISS OUT OF MY HOUSE, AND I'LL SHOW YOU FOR DISOBEYING MY RULES!" Stephen screams.

"Yes, father." Jace puts his head down. He looks at me. "Get your bag." I nod and grab my piece of paper and my schoolbag. He walks me outside.

When we're finally out, I gather the courage to talk to him.

"Jace..." I begin.

"What? You realise how messed up my father is and you're all sympathetic?"

"No, it's just..."

"It's what, Clary, it's what? Get in the car. "

I nod. And while I keep thinking about Stephen and Jace through the whole ride, I'm thinking about something else too.

_He called me Clary._

**A/N: So, Stephen is an ass to Jace. Poor Jace. I hope you liked this chapter. He finally calls her Clary, yes! So, if you're wondering about the color question and Voldemort, most people I know hate the color question. And that's why. Thanks to MI cra cra for question ideas. **

**Marianna (ifyouknew)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I am so, so, sorry I didn't update in 3 days! I am such an idiot. But, seriously, WE REACHED 1416 VIEWS! AND 25 REVIEWS! AND 38 FOLLOWERS! AND 19 FAVORITES! AND I HAVE TO STOP SCREAMING! Okay. Also, WARNING: SEBIMON MOMENT IN THIS CHAPTER *squeals*! I am such a shipper. Shout-outs and answers (as usual):**

**Rose: Tada! Update! To answer your question, Stephen acts like this for multiple reasons. One is his drinking. The others, you'll have to wait and see. Thanks for the review, hope you like this chapter!**

**TheEternalDaylightingRanger: Haha, it's okay, I mean, a review is a review, no matter when you get it! Thanks for the compliment! Also, about Stephen, everybody knows him because he was a former Biology teacher. He left on Clary's 8th year for unspecified reasons, which Clary now believes was his drinking. Thanks for the review, hope you like this chapter!**

**faith1216: Thanks for the compliment! Here's the next chapter! Yay! Thanks for the review, hope you like this chapter!**

**younge0508: The questions are weird, and you're gonna figure out why they were so weird at some point of the story. Maybe in Valentine's POV. If I ever write that. Or maybe Valentine thought they would make the students bond. Or maybe Valentine wrote the questions down in the middle of the night when he couldn't think straight. Who knows. I can't think straight in the middle of the night either, so, yeah. You'll figure it out. So, you want Valentine as your teacher? That's cool. Maybe he's actually cooler than most teachers. Who knows. Thanks for the review, hope you like this chapter!**

**AlecTheUnicorn: Yeah, really crappy home life. I kinda feel sorry for him. And I'm all guilty now, because **_**I'm **_**the one that made him have a crappy home life. I am so terrible :(. And yes, he **_**is **_**going to be kinda cocky in this chapter, but not in the start. And really? You actually liked their answers? Gosh, thank you so much. I thought they were going to suck, but thankfully they didn't. And I want to give poor Jace a hug too. And maybe punch Stephen. And also, SEBIMON IN THIS FREAKING CHAPTER! I'M SO EXCITED! Thanks for the review, hope you like this chapter!**

**ZoroKim: Awe, thanks! Harry Potter is one of my favorite book series, so I just had to put them in. Glad you liked them! So, I present you *drum roll*... THE NEXT CHAPTER! Yay! Thanks for the review, hope you like this chapter!**

**LOVERGIRL: I'm so glad you liked it! Thanks for the review, hope you like this chapter!**

**xojessica36: Yay, glad you liked it! Thanks for the review, hope you like this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jace. FML. And I don't own The Mortal Instruments either. Again, FML.**

_Clary_

I've known Stephen since he teached in my Biology class. He left for unknown reasons, maybe his drinking. Now he's just... an alcoholic who probably beats up his kid.

Jace drops me off, not saying a single word. But I don't plan on leaving it that way.

"Jace?" I break the silence. He turns his head to face me. His face is blank. Not a single drop of emotion.

"Do me a favour", his voice reaches my ears cold, like ice. "You don't tell anyone about what you saw in there."

"Don't you want to get help? For all I know, he could be burning you with a cigarette!" I snap at him, clearly disgusted by his father.

"Don't speak about my father like that!" he raises his hand, and I move back in fear, only to realize he's just grabbing my wrist. "You... you thought I... I was going to hit you?"

I don't speak at all. I just gulp.

"Glad to know you think of me that way."

"Jace..."

"Your mother's at the door. You should probably get going."

I can apologize. I can say something. But I just nod, get out of the car and walk to my mother. He shoots me a glance and drives off.

My mother says something, but I'm too distracted to hear her.

"Clary? Clary!" she interrupts my thoughts.

"What?"

"Why were you with Stephen's son?"

"His name is Jace, mom." Normally, I wouldn't have said this.

"You know about the boy's reputation with girls, Clary. I don't want you to get hurt."

"Mom, English class. We had homework together. And I'll have to meet up with him for the rest of the year. I promise, nothing happened." I raise my hands for effect.

"Okay, I trust you. Just be careful, please."

"Yes, mom."

I walk to my room and lie flat on the bed. Jace hates me. And I hate him. So why can't I take his face when his father threatened him out of my mind? _Because you're a caring person, Clary, that's why_, a voice in my head tries to calm me down. Yeah, that's probably why.

_TIME LAPSE: NEXT DAY_

_Simon_

"Clary? Clary, are you listening to a word I'm saying?" I slap Clary's arm, waking her up from her daydream.

"Of course I am!"

"What was I talking about?"

"How it's so unfair that Luke and Leia are siblings because they're just the perfect couple." And that's exactly what I was talking about. Damn.

"You win this time, Fairchild."

"Don't I always?"

"Guess who's approaching, code red, code red!" It's The Jerk himself. And he's not far.

"He's not coming for me, Simon." She rolls her eyes.

"Ah, yes he is. There."

He's behind her.

"Lewis." He rolls his eyes.

"Herondale." I gulp.

"Ginny, can I steal you for a second?"

"Still calling me Ginny?" She looks disappointed. I can't blame her. She hates nicknames. "Oh, well. Why not?"

They get up before I can even blink. And then, Verlac approaches me with a smirk.

"Hey, Simon." What does he want now?

"Look, I don't know what your problem is, but keep your filthy little paws of Clary. You and Herondale. Okay?" I snap at him.

"I don't care about Fairchild. I think it's obvious I don't care about girls."

He's admitting to being gay? To _me_? What am I, some kind of diary?

"And... I believe men are much better company. Don't you?" I don't answer. Mostly because I can't really choose. I'm bisexual. And I can't tell him, because he's probably mocking me.

"Look, Verlac..."

"It's Sebastian."

"Fine, _Sebastian_. If you could just leave, I'd be grateful. Okay?" I ask. It's just too awkward.

"No person has ever rejected me. You're a tough one, aren't you?" he says. Wait. _Rejected_? So, this whole time that I thought he was staring at Clary, he was staring at _me_? "You'll see. You want this", he gestures to his body, "don't lie to yourself. Maybe this will help you figure it out."

He leans in and presses his lips to mine. And I just stand there.

_Clary_

Jace drags me into the janitor's closet. Although it's dark, I can still understand the shapes of the cleaning products. It smells like chlorine in here.

"What do you want?" I demand, trying not to look at him. I don't want to see him.

"To leave Sebastian alone with Lewis."

"Please tell me you're not pranking him."

"Uh, we're not. Sebastian's actually planning on revealing his sexuality today, and..." His sexuality? Is he gay? "he wants everybody to find out with a... way that involves Lewis", he coughs, but I know he's just covering up a laugh.

"He's going to kiss Simon?!" I exclaim. I slap his arm. "You idiot! You're just mocking him because he's bise..." Oh, no. Simon doesn't want anybody to know yet! And I just blurted it out to _Jace_.

"He's _what_?" he asks. "Hold on. Lewis is bisexual?"

"Don't tell him I told you. He'll murder me", I beg.

"Whoa, don't worry. We made a deal. You keep my secret, and I keep yours. I won't tell him _you _told me. Okay?" he gives me his hand.

"Okay. Thank you." I hold his hand and shake it. His handshake is firm, as if he wants to rip off my arm, and his hand is ice-cold, like his voice yesterday. Dammit, _stop thinking about yesterday, Clary._

"Now, I guess it's over. We can leave."

"Why did you have to bring me here? I mean, couldn't your friend just kiss Simon in front of me?"

"Are you kidding me? You would have punched him!"

I don't say anything, mostly because it's true. I just nod in agreement.

_Simon_

He breaks the kiss, and I let my jaw drop.

"What the hell?" I exclaim. I stand up and storm out of the cafeteria. Damn. Is he an idiot? You don't go kissing people like that! I should have punched him. That asshole!

"Simon!" I hear a voice. I turn my head to find Clary. She runs to me.

"What?"

"Did Verlac kiss you?"

"Yes." I gulp. "How did you know?"

"Jace told me", she explains.

"So, he knew! Well, anyway, they're both assholes, so, what do you expect from them?" I shrug.

The bell rings.

"C'mon. We have English now", I elbow her softly, waking her up from another daydream. "Wait. I didn't do my hair today!"

"Yeah, you and Isabelle match. You both freak out when you remember you haven't done your hair."

"Shut up."

_Jace_

Mr Morgenstern rushes into the classroom, and guess what? He's late, again. _Busy_, huh? For a forty-something that looks like a ghost with white-blonde hair, the dude's got one hell of a love life.

"Morning, class!" he greets us.

"Good morning, Mr Morgenstern!" the class shouts in union.

"Did you all bring your homework?" he asks. "Good. Now, I want partners to sit by each other and I'm going to assign you a project just for this lesson. You still have homework, though. It's due next week. Okay. Now, back to today. Find your partner and go sit next to him."

Clary (why did I start calling her Clary?) stands up and sits to the now-empty seat next to me. She doesn't say a single word. I don't expect her to.

When everybody else was seated, our teacher began talking again.

"Now, you have to write a poem about your partner."

Oooh, this is going to be fun.

**A/N: Phew. Here's your chapter. I think it's the longest one, correct me if I'm wrong. Okay, I'll try to update tomorrow. I accept criticism. Bye.**

**Marianna (ifyouknew)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: You probably think I'm a "something that rhymes with ducking glass mole", to quote our dear Cassandra. I've just been really, really busy and I'm very sorry. On top of that, I got my period and I couldn't write, since all inspiration was lost and I was stuck eating chocolate all day and mumbling about men having it easy. So, yeah. If you're a girl, LET US CRY TOGETHER. I wanted to ask you guys if my grammar is okay, since English is not my native language, Greek is. I mean, I could get a beta if it isn't, what do you think? Shout-outs & answers:**

**xthemortalinstrumentsx: Glad you liked it! Thanks for the review, hope you like this chapter!**

**AlecTheUnicorn: Glad you liked it! Thanks for the review, hope you like this chapter!**

**ravenwalker321: Glad you liked it! Thanks for the review, hope you like this chapter!**

**Rose: TADA! Update! Oh, and to answer your question: natural instincts. If **_**you **_**were about to get hit, or so you thought, wouldn't you move back? I know **_**I **_**would. Thanks for the review, hope you like this chapter!**

**faith1216: Glad you liked it! Thanks for the review, hope you like this chapter!**

**Guest (the one that reviewd before faith1216): Glad you liked it! Thanks for the review, hope you like this chapter!**

**StillSleepingBy: Glad you liked it! Thanks for the review, hope you like this chapter!**

**MI cra cra: YOU'RE BACK! I MISSED YOU! Your poems were really funny, you know. To be honest, I thought you didn't like the chapter and that's why you didn't review, you almost killed me there, dude! I mean, I love my reviewers /readers/favouriters/followers so much, and losing one is depressing. Luckily, you're back. Thank you! Also, Seb is actually bisexual. I don't think that I ever wrote he was going to beat up Simon. And, yeah, Battle of the Bands was so cool. It was one of these fanfics that you just can't stop reading. Thanks for the review, hope you like this chapter!**

**Guest (the one that reviewed before MI cra cra): Glad you liked it! Thanks for the review, hope you like this chapter!**

**Guest (the one that said "Me gusta"): Glad you liked it! Thanks for the review, hope you like this chapter!**

**Guest (the one that reviewed before the Guest that said "Me gusta"): Glad you liked it! Thanks for the review, hope you like this chapter!**

**TheEternalDaylightingRanger: Yeah, Valentine's really cool. I wish I had a teacher like that when I was still a schoolgirl. And yeah, Simon's bisexual. I don't know if it's gonna be Sebimon or Sizzy in the end, though. Which one is your money on? Okay, so... Thanks for the review, hope you like this chapter!**

**cathjacemaddian: Glad you liked it! Thanks for the review, hope you like this chapter!**

**LOVERGIRL: Tada! Update! Thanks for the review, hope you like this chapter!**

**Guest (the one that reviewed before LOVERGIRL): Glad you liked it! Thanks for the review, hope you like this chapter!**

**xojessica36: Here's the update! Woo-hoo! Thanks for the review, hope you like this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Mortal Instruments or the characters. And I don't own Jace either, so I'll just sit here and cry my eyes out. *sobs* At least, I own this plot and some of the poems, if you could call them poems. I own Jace's poem, the "screw you" one, Clary's final one, and I changed some of the "honey is golden" one, it's actually "sugar is sweet".**

**Also, I decided I'd give you a song or two for this chapter. It's **_**Something That We're Not **_**by Demi Lovato (which is perfect for Simon and Clary in City of Bones and City of Ashes, in my opinion - THE FRIENDZONE SONG, am I right?), or, if you don't like it, **_**Wake Me Up When September Ends **_**by Green Day, which, by the way, is **_**not **_**about how much school sucks. It's actually really meaningful. I just like them. They don't match with the plot.**

_Jace_

"The shortest it can be is eight lines. It can be serious or humorous. Now get to work, class", Mr Morgenstern continues. He sits on his chair and starts checking who's here and who's not. We could just roll-call, but no, we don't roll-call. Because it's _so _hard to just say all of the pupils' names and listen to them saying "here". Note the sarcasm over there. Whatever. I've got work to do.

Through the years I've lived in this planet, it has _never _been so hard to write a poem. What do I know about Clary? Let's see. She's a redhead. She's got green eyes, stunning if I may say it. Now don't get started with all the "oh, you complimented her, you're so in love" because I'm not. My mother always says, or at least, said, before she left me and my dad to go away with her lover, and let's not forget that the only memory I have of her are her flowers, which I have to take care of and - damn, Jace, you speak too much. Anyway, what was I saying? Yes. Before she left us, she always said that whatever you think of a person, there's always something on them that you think is beautiful. And, let me tell you, I can't stand Clary. But I still like her eyes. I don't know why. I guess I just like them, for no apparent reason.

Alright, back to the poem. I drifted off. So, what else do I know? She's stubborn, she likes Edgar Allan Poe, her favourite colour is white, she loves cats and reading... God, this is so hard. Let's see.

_Stubborn little redhead..._

Nope. Not gonna happen.

What if I just ask her? Now, I know it isn't very Jace-like of me to ask what to do, but I'm stuck.

I look at her. She's holding her pencil on her right hand, and her eyes are closed, as if she's sleeping. Her legs are crossed, her right over her left, and her left hand is resting on the desk.

"Clary?" I elbow her side softly. She opens her eyes.

"What is it?"

"Ah, Sleeping Beauty awakes. Finally. So, I was wondering..."

"I'm not telling you anything. Figure it out on your own", she cuts me off. "Now, shh. I'm finding my inner poet."

I resist the urge to roll my eyes and look back on my empty piece of paper.

_Eyes, as green as..._

As what? Ugh.

_Eyes as green as a tropical forest..._

Got it. Yes! But then, what? _She does a better roundhouse kick than Chuck Norris_? Nope. And that's not even possible.

_Eyes as green as a tropical forest_

_From all of the girls I've met, you're the shortest._

Okay, maybe that's good.

_From all of them, I guess you're the most stubborn..._

That's alright.

_And I know how much you want to hit me with your flat iron._

Well, she _might _want to hit me with her flat iron, but she's just in denial. She's _so _into me.

_Eyes as green as a tropical forest_

_From all of the girls I've met, you're the shortest._

_From all of them, I guess you're the most stubborn_

_And I know how much you want to hit me with your flat iron._

I write all of it down.

Next...

_When you're angry_

_Your cheeks resemble your hair_

_But when I tell you,_

_You just decide to glare._

_I know you'd slap me if you could..._

Denial. She's into me. I know she's into me.

_But you're just denying_

_The fact that I'm stunningly atractive_

_Don't try to say no, you're lying._

Now, that's something _I _would write.

I write these eight lines down, and with that, it's complete. Finally.

_Eyes as green as a tropical forest_

_From all of the girls I've met, you're the shortest._

_From all of them, I guess you're the most stubborn_

_And I know how much you want to hit me with your flat iron._

_When you're angry_

_Your cheeks resemble your hair_

_But when I tell you,_

_You just decide to glare._

_I know you'd slap me if you could_

_But you're just denying_

_The fact that I'm stunningly atractive_

_Don't try to say no, you're lying._

Okay... That's good. Although, in the eight last lines I didn't make all of them rhyme. Only hair-glare and denying-lying. Well, it doesn't matter, anyway.

I write my name at the bottom of the page.

_Clary_

You'd think it wouldn't be _that _hard to write about Jace. Well, it is. Let's just say, it's almost impossible. I let out a frustrated groan.

Let's gather everything I know about him together. One, he's blonde, but not white-blonde, like Mr Morgenstern, kind of, like, _golden _blonde. Two, his eyes are also gold. They're almost like coins. Three, he likes dogs. Four, he likes, no, loves, no, wants to _marry _the Harry Potter series. Seriously, though. When he's not around his friends, you'll find him with a book in hand, and it's probably a Harry Potter book. The majority of times, it is. Okay, five. Uh... he likes black. Six. His father is an alcoholic asshole. But he doesn't want me to think about his father. He wants me to completely erase that from my memory. And I sure as hell can't talk about it to anyone.

I shake my head. _Do not think about it, Clary._ It only makes things worse.

Dammit. Why can't I be Edgar Allan Poe?

_Two golden coins for eyes..._

That's too nice. He'll think I'm hitting on him. Oh, well, he always thinks I'm hitting on him. I'm not using that anyway.

_What's that on your front tooth?_

_Oh, it's a chip_

What rhymes with _chip_? _Lip_, _hip_, _ship_, _skinny_ _dip_, _whip_, _slip_... No. Forget about it. It's stupid.

_Roses are red, _

_Violets are not blue_

_They're actually violet_

_oh, I forgot, SCREW YOU._

Wow, chill, Clary, will you? Someone's PMSing. And I definitely cannot write that.

_Roses are red,_

_Violets aren't actually blue_

_Honey is golden_

_And so are you._

_But the roses are wilting_

_The violets are dead_

_The honey jar's empty_

_And so is your head._

That's a win for Clary. But still, no.

_Roses are red_

_That much is true,_

_But violets are violet,_

_NOT FREAKING BLUE._

I'm really annoyed by that "violets are blue" thing. Like, dude. Ugh, I spaced out again.

_Golden eyes, devious smirk_

_Having that, well, it's a perk_

_Wink at girls, flash a smile_

_Promise to call in a little while_

_But you never do, and they're left heartbroken_

_Because of the promise you have broken_

_Oh, silly girls, they knew you wouldn't call_

_But they thought you'd change, because their brain was too small._

And that took me, what, fifteen seconds? I'm so... I can't even find a word. I write my lines down, thinking about their accuracy. That's exactly what Jace does. Play with hearts. I kick my desk in frustration. How does he have the nerve to do that?

"Whoa, what's up?" Jace turns his head to face me. "Who got on your nerves?"

"_You_ did", I reply angrily.

"But I thought my presence was what kept you calm." He smirks evilly. Only if we weren't in class, I'd slap him.

"You little bi..." I stop mid-sentence and glare at him.

"Ah, I see Jace and Clarissa over there are doing great!" Mr Morgenstern points at us. I can't help but wonder why he calls me Clarissa, but he calls Jace Jace. Isn't a teacher supposed to know their students' real names? Oh, well. I guess that'll never be answered.

"Yeah, sure", I whisper sarcastically, hoping our teacher doesn't hear me. But, with my terrible luck, he does. Damn.

"What was that, Clarissa?" he asks, tilting his head slightly.

"Nothing, sir. Just reading my poem. I guess a word slipped." I smile. Because teachers just love it when you smile at them.

"Alright. Class, you have five more minutes!"

I read my poem one last time, and write my name on the bottom of the paper.

_Jace_

These five minutes are hell. I've always hated waiting. It's just so... boring. And non-adventurous. Waiting in line. Waiting for a teacher to mark your test. Waiting in general. It's terrible.

And then, they finally pass.

Mr Morgenstern raises his head again and says, "Okay, class. I believe we're all done, aren't we?" He doesn't wait for an answer before he continues. "Exchange papers with your partners."

I pass Clary the paper and take hers.

_Golden eyes, devious smirk_

_Having that, well, it's a perk_

Oh, well. Perks of being Jace Herondale.

_Wink at girls, flash a smile_

_Promise to call in a little while_

_But you never do, and they're left heartbroken_

_Because of the promise you have broken_

_Oh, silly girls, they knew you wouldn't call_

_But they thought you'd change, because their brain was too small._

Not my fault they were bimbos. If they actually had a brain, they'd figure it out. I am what I am. I am not a saint. I am not Gordo from _Lizzie McGuire. _I am not that friend-zoned guy that always make the girl feel better, but is actually in love with her. I am not Simon Lewis. Let's say he doesn't like Clary, and he really thinks of her as just a friend. Which I don't believe, but, oh, well. He's a good guy. He's that boy that has a soft side. Let's say he gets a girlfriend. She'll cheat on him, walk over him, make him her toy, and then throw him away. Being good doesn't get you anywhere. I'd rather be a cocky smartass than a good guy.

_Clary_

_Eyes as green as a tropical forest_

Okay, my eyes are not _that _green. I'm flattered, but they're not.

_From all of the girls I've met, you're the shortest._

I knew it wasn't going to last long.

_From all of them, I guess you're the most stubborn_

_And I know how much you want to hit me with your flat iron._

Maybe he does know me a little bit.

_When you're angry_

_Your cheeks resemble your hair_

Oh, please.

_But when I tell you,_

_You just decide to glare._

_I know you'd slap me if you could_

Yes. Yes, I would.

_But you're just denying_

_The fact that I'm stunningly atractive_

_Don't try to say no, you're lying._

Pffft. Stunningly attractive. As if I liked his golden locks, or his eyes, or his pale skin, or his abs... Ugh. I'm a freaking woman. I'll have to admit it. Jace doesn't hurt to look at.

The bell rings, and Mr Morgenstern shouts over the madness, "YOUR HOMEWORK IS TO PICK A SONG WITH YOUR PARTNER, AND PRESENT IT TO CLASS!" Oh, God. I am so _not _singing with Jace. Can't I just play the guitar or something? _Clary, you can't play the guitar. _Oh, right. Damn.

**A/N: Okay, this was one of the hardest chapters to write. I hate writing poems. I mean, I like writing poems, but they're just so hard to write. I'm sending love to my readers/favouriters/followers/reviewers/whatever else it is that you do!**

**Till next time (which will probably be tomorrow or the day after tomorrow or even today, since I have most of the chapter planned),**

**Marianna (ifyouknew)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey, guys. So, we won't be seeing Jace's POV for a while (after this chapter, of course). But, since my mind changes every two minutes, you never know... Also, I answered a question from a guest in this chapter, it's about the original plot of the previous chapter, scroll down and look for "In the original plot, she actually chose the honey jar one." Tell me if you like it more. Anyway, shout-outs, answers, disclaimer and songs (also, I realised -or realized, depending on how **_**you **_**write it- I've been answering questions from registered users here, along with guests. I guess I'll just mention the names for shout-outs, and give answers to not-signed-in people here, since my author's notes are too long and I'm terribly sorry):**

**SHOUT-OUTS TO: **

**Guest, faith1216, Willa Lightdale, Guest, combatbootchic12, ReadingWalker, TheEternalDaylightingRanger, Guest, ploiuiu, Niamh x, riley207, ZoroKim, ruby, Guest, Guest, ravenwalker321, KyKat, xojessica36, xthemortalinstrumentsx**

**Answers & replies to not-signed-in reviewers or reviewers that I can't PM (I'm going by reversed time order, so if someone reviewed an hour ago, and someone else reviewed 2 days ago, then the one that reviewed an hour ago goes first -yeah, pretty messy, I know- or maybe I'll add something that identifies you, like, the guest that said "insert something here"):**

**Guest+Faith1216+Guest+Guest+riley207+ruby: Glad you liked it! Thanks for taking time to review, hope you like this chapter!**

**Niamh x: Do you mean the Tim Burton version? If yes, me, too. I LOVED IT! Sam Tsui's cool. I really like his videos, especially the **_**Let Her Go**_**/ **_**Let It Go**_** remix. And I LOVE LOVE LOVE Coldplay, if that's the **_**Yellow **_**you listened to. Okay, so. That **_**violets are blue **_**thing. IT'S SO FREAKING ANNOYING! It annoys **_**me**_**, it annoys **_**you**_**, it annoys **_**Clary**_**, it annoys the majority of the people who use the internet. Like, dude. Thanks for taking time to review, hope you like this chapter! **

**Guest that wanted Clary to pick the honey poem: In the original plot, she actually chose the honey jar one. Jace freaked out on her, yelling "My hair is a different shade of blonde! Not honey!" Then, he proceeded to storm out of the room, moving his hips and flipping his hair over his shoulder shouting "I will have vengeance!" And then, I deleted it, because it was just too Isabelle-like. Am I right? Anyway, thanks for taking time to review, hope you like this chapter!**

**Guest that called me a glass mole jokingly: Here you go! Thanks for taking time to review, hope you like this chapter! P.S. I really **_**am **_**a glass mole, no need to say it jokingly.**

**Disclaimer: Last time I checked, I was **_**not **_**Cassandra Clare, therefore I don't own The Mortal Instruments. Bummer! **

**Songs for this chapter: Jamie Campbell Bower - Alone Is No Together (It needs to be in the City of Glass movie. Y'know, when *CITY OF GLASS SPOILER ALERT! LOOK AWAY IF YOU HAVEN'T READ IT!* Jace comes in her room, like "I just want one night with you", and they sleep in the same bed and then in the morning Jace is gone. And his confession, oh, my God, "I love you, and I will love you until I die, and if there is life after that, I'll love you then". So heartbreaking. *sobs*)**

**OR**

**Ed Sheeran - The A Team (I'd suggest you hear the acoustic performance from On Air With Ryan Seacrest, the man had devoured a freaking milkshake and he sang like an angel!)**

**The song Jace is singing is down. I'm not telling you now 'cause it's a spoiler.**

_Jace_

I elbow Clary for the second time today. She turns her head, looking annoyed. Oh, please. What an act.

"What again?!" she whines.

"What do you suggest we sing?" I ask. "I suppose it's an ode you have written about my beautiful self?"

She flips me off under the desk. Huh.

"When and where?" I wink at her and smirk.

"You idiot!" she yells. She slaps my shoulder. She tilts her head and squints from one eye when I do nothing. What, she expected me to scream in pain? She has a hard time opening doors because they're too heavy! "This isn't over." She stands up and exits, making sure to glare at me.

"Jace, darling!" Magnus calls. "Come join me and Alec! We have Algebra together!" I turn around to face him. His black hair is covered with -what else?- glitter. He's wearing a sparkly shirt and black trousers. Surprisingly, he hasn't covered his trousers with glitter. Well, that's strange. Alec stands next to him awkwardly, tugging at the bottom of his T-shirt.

"Nope. You_ two _have Algebra together. I have French", I point out.

"Oh. Then, I guess it's only me and Alec..." Magnus says, acting as if it's not a big deal. But he doesn't fool anybody. He's overly excited.

"Yeah. See you next time."

"Bye", both Magnus and Alec say.

I stand up, grabbing my bag with one hand. I walk to my French class.

I find the door and enter the classroom. I take my usual seat in the third row, next to the window.

After a few minutes, our teacher, Miss Fray, comes in. Her black hair is up in a ponytail. She's wearing a white T-shirt with paint all over it, blue ripped jeans and green sneakers. She has a black mailman bag slung over her shoulder.

Miss Fray's actually friends with Elodie. Funny thing how Elodie wanted nothing to do with our teacher, until she heard her name was Madeleine and she was half-French. Now, that's ridiculous. You don't see _me _going around saying "I don't like you because you're not British." That's a big, fat no.

"Hello, class. Sorry I'm late. I got caught up with something." Or someone. It amazes me how she thinks that no one knows about her and Mr Morgenstern. Well, they're not even together. It's what you'd call friends with benefits. "Today, we're..." Her phone rings to the tune of... my God, is that... _I Just Had Sex_? "Oops..." she blushes and looks down, trying to hide it, and mutters, "Not funny, Val." Val? Oh, she means Mr Morgenstern. She answers her phone. "C'mon. Seriously? I'm in class. Why'd you change my ringtone? No, it's not funny. The principal? Why does he want me? Oh, all the teachers? Alright. Give me five minutes, I'll be there. But we're not done talking." She presses a button and tells us, "Hey, kids? I have to go. The principal needs us. Stay here. You can leave when the bell rings." She walks out of the classroom.

And hell breaks loose. Paper balls are thrown, battle cries are heard, Camille Belcourt's annoying laughter fills the room. She glances at me from her seat and winks. God, not again. She's been throwing herself at me for the past two years; can't she just take a hint? I'm not interested in her, and I never will be.

"Jace?" Clary pokes my arm from behind. How long has she been sitting there?

"Incredibly Handsome Man on your services", I respond, a smirk forming on my lips.

"Yeah, yeah, cut the crap. What are we singing?" she asks.

"I was thinking, maybe, _Flesh _by Simon Curtis?" Oh, she has no idea.

"And what's that?"

"You know... _Bite into me harder, sink your teeth into my flesh... Hold me up against the wall, give me till I beg, give me some more... Hold my hands above my head and push my face into the bed cause I'm a screamer, baby, make me a mute..._" By the time I'm finished singing different parts of the song, she has put her face in her palm, laughing so hard, you'd think she's crying.

"I'm not... singing a... sexual... song with you!" she manages to say between fits of laughter. I can't help but crack a smile. "Now, it's my turn", she continues. "Ever heard of _I'm A Bitch _by Meredith Brooks? _I'm a bitch, I'm a lover, I'm a child, I'm a mother, I'm a sinner, I'm a saint, I do not feel ashamed! I'm your hell, I'm your dream, I'm nothing in between! You know you wouldn't want it any other way..._"

She's actually good at singing. Like, really good. But, instead of just paying a compliment, I decide to stay with my sarcastic remarks and say in a motherly tone, "You're a mother? Clarissa Fairchild, you don't know the trouble you got into!"

"Shut up!" she says playfully and slaps my shoulder.

"Never."

"Oh, well. Worth trying." She raises her shoulders.

"I'd like to see you sing _Flesh_, though..." I say, smirking.

She slaps my shoulder for the third time today, and says, "What the hell is up with all the sex references today?"

"Sex references? I would never!" I place my hand on my heart dramatically. "Clarissa Fairchild, I am offended!" I say in a mocking tone.

"Yeah, yeah."

We stay like that, discussing possible songs. I make innuendos eventually, and she slaps my arm ("What's up with all the violence today, Clary?" "Shut up, Jace."). A while later, the bell rings.

"Hey, Clary?"

"Hmm?"

"We never really picked a song", I point out.

"Well, it's Friday, and we don't have English until, like, Wednesday. I guess we can just meet up somewhere?" she suggests, but it sounds more like a question than a suggestion.

"Uh, yeah, sure. What do you say, Taki's, Monday afternoon?"

"Okay. See you then, I guess."

"Yeah."

We take our separate ways, she exits, probably meeting Lewis, and I go straight to the music room.

Our principal says students should express themselves, and music's a good way for it. For that to happen, they let us use the instruments on the music room any time. And it's been such a long time since I even touched a piano, I think I might have forgotten how to use it.

But I haven't. As soon as I sit on the stool, my fingers move on their own, it's an instinct. I grab a music sheet out of my bag. I've wanted to play _that _song forever. I wrote it in a very... vulnerable state. Yes, I just admitted I was once in a vulnerable state, and yes, that means I was, or thought I was, in love. Ooh, so exciting.

I start playing.

_I could drag you from the ocean,_

_I could pull you from the fire_

_And when you're standing in the shadows_

_I could open up the sky_

_And I could give you my devotion_

_Until the end of time_

_And you will never be forgotten_

_With me by your side_

_And I don't need this life_

_I just need…_

_I've got nothing left to live for_

_Got no reason yet to die_

_But when I'm standing in the gallows_

_I'll be staring at the sky_

_Because no matter where they take me_

_Death I will survive_

_And I will never be forgotten_

_With you by my side_

_Cause I don't need this life_

_I just need…_

_Somebody to die for_

_Somebody to cry for_

_When I'm lonely_

_When I'm standing in the fire_

_I will look him in the eye_

_And I will let the devil know that_

_I was brave enough to die_

_And there's no hell that he can show me_

_That's deeper than my pride_

_Cause I will never be forgotten_

_Forever I'll fight_

_And I don't need this life_

_I just need…_

_Somebody to die for_

_Somebody to cry for_

_When I'm lonely_

_And I don't need this life_

_I just need…_

_Somebody to die for_

_Somebody to cry for_

_When I'm lonely_

_Don't go gentle into that good night_

_Rage on against the dying light_

I stop playing, thinking about the time I wrote it. Stupid Jace. She walked on you like a doormat. You actually thought she ever cared about you? Silly, silly Jace.

I hear crying.

Who the hell...?

Well, it _does _sound familiar.

"Clary?" I ask, and it is indeed her.

"Heard me, huh?" she calls back, appearing from behind a pillar.

Now, how did I manage to not hear a door opening and closing? Jeez, Jace, you're losing your hearing.

"Well, yeah. It's not _that _hard to hear a girl sniffling."

"My God, Jace, it's so... so... beautiful!" she says. Her eyes are red and puffy from all the crying. I never thought I'd actually see her crying. I mean, this is _Clary Fairchild _we're talking about. Not once have I seen her tear up.

"Th-thanks." Did I just stutter? Jace Herondale _never _stutters.

"Did... did you write it?"

"Yeah", I mutter looking back at the piano keys.

"Can we..." she hesitates, "nevermind."

"What did you want to say?" I ask, looking at her again.

"It's... it's too personal, I doubt you'd agree."

"We don't know that."

"Can we sing that? For English, I mean." She looks at her shoes, tugging at the bottom of her shirt.

"Oh." I bite my lip, thinking for a few seconds. "I... Okay, I guess."

She flashes me a faint smile. "Cool. Maybe you'd like to practice it? We could meet at Monday or something, like we said earlier..."

"Uh, yeah, sure. Maybe, here? After classes?"

"Okay. Goodbye..." She turns around and walks out, leaving me alone, in silence. I put my face in my palm. _Great. Just great._

0-0-0

On my way to my house, I'm silent.

I park in the driveway and get in quickly. My father's passed out in the couch, as usual. He never actually hits me. Sure, he's an alcoholic, but that doesn't necessarily mean he hits me. Threats and stuff? They're only words. They're still scary, but he would _never _do that.

Thankfully, it's Friday. I lie down on my bed, not bothering to change clothes. I'm too bored. I guess I'll just read a book or something.

I stand up, walking until I've reached my bookcase. I search until I find _Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets_. Damn you, Dobby. Just go and snatch Harry's letters like that, make him almost get expelled, break his arm and have Lockhart make the bones disappear, and then act like it's the best for him. Bullcrap. The best for him. Okay, maybe Dobby isn't _that _bad of a character, and I've grown to love him through the series, and maybe, _maybe_, I shed a tear or two when he died, but he was an ass in _The Chamber of Secrets_. A complete ass.

I'm halfway through the book when I drift off, thinking about _her_. The one I wrote the song for. How her hair would fall in her eyes in a cute, maybe beautiful way, how I'd kiss her and feel sparks, how she looked at me with those _huge _eyes, that seemed to be piercing through my soul. And then she broke up with me. I was just a stupid bet she made with her friends.

I fall asleep on my bed, the book on my chest.

**A/N: So, tell me your favorite lines. From chapters 1 to 6. So, the song Jace sings in class is **_**Flesh **_**by Simon Curtis (I'm writing it even though Jace said it) (LYRICS TO **_**FLESH **_**ARE OWNED BY SIMON CURTIS), Clary's is **_**I'm A Bitch **_**by Meredith Brooks (again, she said it) (LYRICS TO **_**I'M A BITCH **_**ARE OWNED BY MEREDITH BROOKS), and I did not write the perfect song in the music room, neither did Jace, it's actually **_**Somebody To Die For **_**by Hurts (LYRICS TO **_**SOMEBODY TO DIE FOR **_**ARE OWNED BY HURTS). I am very sorry for all the sex references, but I had to, Jace needed it. I just go around from him being a jackass to a pretty sweet guy. We'll learn about the one he loved, but not really soon. Sorry.**

**Reviews are appreciated.**

**Also, guys, let's have a moment of silence to consider why the hell "slim chance" and "fat chance" mean the same thing.**

**Marianna (ifyouknew)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Um... Hey, I guess? Now, I know what you're thinking. I updated THREE WEEKS days ago, and all I say is "Hey, I guess?" I was sick. Like, really sick. I lost four kg in a week because I couldn't eat (that's 8,8 pounds for other folks) and then I had writer's block. So, forgive me if it's crappy. I changed the summary of the story, by the way. Do you like it more? Should I change it back? (YES, books WILL be thrown over Jace's head. Sorry, love. Love you!) SORRY FOR ANY TYPOS, IT IS CURRENTLY 10:41 PM AND I NEED SLEEP.**

**TheEternalDaylightingRanger is awesome. Go read **_**The Midnight Flower **_**because damn, that story is perfect. Chapter seven wouldn't have been written without L's advice. Giant "thank you"s with chocolate chip cookies to you. :D**

**Please take the time to vote on my poll. It's about an one-shot. TMI related. Probably AH. Maybe angsty, maybe funny. YES, I AM CAPABLE OF WRITING ANGST. SHOCKER! Probably funny, though. Don't get your hopes up on the angst.**

**I like writing Jace, so we see him again, and I'm sorry that I said we wouldn't see him for a while and now we do, but I thought it was true at the time! I'm surprised nobody commented on my Dobby rant, though... Seriously, that was just me bitching about Dobby.**

**Also, I saw that in the previous chapter one of my paragraphs were missing. You know, when I mentioned Elodie and Miss Fray being friends? I had something before that which said that Jace only took French because Sebastian took it, too (his aunt Elodie was bugging him about it). AND on chapter three, I was checking it again, and WTF? I had more questions and thoughts, and, again, WTF? I'll fix it a little, so please check it again the day after tomorrow. AAAAND, I don't know if I made this clear, Clary's a senior, it's October 2013.**

**SHOUT-OUTS: Guest, Mbak Sanca, Lesya17, Rose, FangirlHypeXx, Guest, KyKat, MI cra cra, Guest, faith1216, Guardian of Heaven, TheEternalDaylightingRanger, LOVERGIRL, ruby, ravenwalker321**

**Guest who commented on Carrie: Mmm, Carrie doesn't really ring a bell. Enlighten me? What's her account? Anyway, hope you like this chapter!**

**Rose: I considered Jace falling asleep to Clary, but then I threw the idea out the window. Don't worry, fellow Clace fan, I want cute moments, too, so be prepared for them! Not in this chapter. Sorry. Forgive me? *pouts* Hope you like this chapter!**

**Guest that commented on my "slim & fat chance" comment: Nice! :) Hope you like this chapter!**

**MI cra cra: It's okay. :D And for that, you'll see... Hope you like this chapter!**

**Guest to whom I replied about the honeypot poem in the last chapter: Nice reactions! I discovered **_**Flesh **_**through a TMI video, too. I seriously drooled; how do people say that Jamie's not hot enough for Jace?! THE MAN IS PERFECT. If that's the one you watched; if not, then I'm just showing you my obsession. Um. Awkwaaaard (I seem to be saying that a lot). Well, okay. I'm seriously blushing now that I'm reading your ending paragraph. Perfect? Perfect? THANK YOU SO FREAKING MUCH *VIRTUAL HUG*. Okay, well, you're welcome, and I hope you like this chapter!**

**faith1216: Glad you liked it! Hope you like this chapter!**

**LOVERGIRL: I present you, ladies and gentlemen... *drumroll* CHAPTER SEVEN! Hope you like this chapter!**

**ruby: We'll see about that one. Jamie happens to be one of my favourite actors/singers/models. Hope you like this chapter!**

**SONGS: The Cab **_**- Angel With A Shotgun **_**(**_**I wanna live, not just survive**_**... That's deep, dude.) **_or _** KT Tunstall - **_**Black Horse and The Cherry Tree**_** (Woo hoo!)**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not... seriously, why do we write these things? It's not like I would write fanfiction based on my own books! Like, yeah, I'm tooooootally Cassie Clare, and I toooooootally own TMI. *cough cough* SARCASM, YOU DIPSHITS! *cough cough* Um, yeah, sorry for my rant... Awkwaaaaaard... Why the hell are you still reading this?... Stop!... Dude!... You're scaring me... Look away... I'm done talking... Seriously, still reading?... Byyyyyeeee... ANYWAY, I do not own TMI or The Fault In Our Stars. Kay.**

_Simon__  
_

I can_not _believe my luck.

So, here I go, waiting for Clary to just come and drop me off at my house, leaning on the car door, and then Isabelle freaking Lightwood comes out of nowhere, and _smiles_. At who? At _me_.

And then she approaches me. "Hey, Simon."

Of course, I have to be a blushing mess and be like, "Oh, h-hey I-Isabelle."

She chuckles. "You stutter a lot. It's cute."

Isabelle just called me cute.

Holy-

"Who are you waiting for?" she asks.

"Clary."

"Oh." She rubs her lips together. "So, where is she?"

"Inside. Music room or something. She forgot her bag during Music."

"You better take care of her. If I were you, I wouldn't want Jace hitting on my girlfriend. Not that I have a girlfriend, but, you get my point." She gazes at her feet.

Wait.

She thinks I'm with Clary?

Like, with with?

"Isabelle, no. Clary's not my girlfriend!" I laugh. "We're best friends since kindergarten! That would be... like me and my sister!"

She immediately looks back up at me. She raises one eyebrow, and, seriously, why the hell can't I do that? "So, you're not... together?"

"Nope."

"Everybody seems to think you are. Jace thinks you like her." Why is it all about Jace? Damn it, why is it never Simon? Oh, already jealous, Si? "Aline does, too. Sebastian..." she trails off, "Sorry about that. I heard about the cafeteria. It was awful, wasn't it? Sebastian's... brrr." She fake-shivers. "Wouldn't wanna piss that one off."

It scares me, really. Because Sebastian wasn't _that_ bad.

But I like Isabelle.

Not Sebastian.

A kiss is just a kiss, that's what they say, right?

0-0-0

"Have you read _The Fault In Our Stars_?" Isabelle asks, checking the car's mirror.

"_It's a metaphor, see: You put the killing thing right between your teeth, but you don't give it the power to do its killing_", I quote the book as an answer.

She laughs, and it truthfully is a beautiful sound. Ah, great, I'm turning into one of these cliché characters from all the movies. What would Clary think? "I never took you for a _Fault _fun. I thought you liked manga and anime. _Bleach _and stuff."

"Oh, well, I guess you could sa- wait. How do you know what _Bleach_ is if you don't watch anime?" I raise both eyebrows, for the previous reason that I absolutely can't raise one.

"My brother Max likes it. And, I might have watched an episode or two..." she admits, raising her hands and swallowing.

"ISABELLE LIGHTWOOD LIKES ANIME! MY LIFE IS COMPLETE!" I shout, throwing my hands into the air.

She laughs.

"You're funny."

_Clary_

I cried.

Over a song.

Or, at least, that's what Jace thinks.

I cried, because his voice sounded so pained, so broken, and it was so heartbreaking, I don't believe there's a single person who wouldn't have cried.

It was like he had given up on the world.

I shouldn't have asked him to sing it with me. It'll definitely bring up old memories, and he could break down.

I drive back to my house, and then it hits me.

Simon wasn't waiting by my car. So who got him?

Okay, okay, I guess he just walked or something. He must have become bored waiting for me.

But that's a lie. Simon doesn't like walking. He'd rather have a stick shoved up his posterior - wait, what? Jace is really rubbing off on me. Ugh. Jace again. Why does everything go back to Jace?

I hear my ringtone, the chorus of _She Will Be Loved _by Maroon 5 right after I park. SIMON flashes at the screen of my white Samsung phone - and yes, I know I'm a 2013 teenager, but I don't actually have a touch-screen phone - and I pick it up, ready to hear his whining.

Instead he just greets me with a "_Hey, Clary!_" and continues with, "_Are you free Saturday_ _night?_"

I nod, and when I realise he can't actually see me, I reply, "Yeah, sure, why?"

"_Uh... We're going clubbing._"

My eyes widen, and I shout, "WE'RE WHAT?!"

"_We're going clubbing..._" he repeats, and I bet he's biting his lip.

No. No. No, no, no. "But you know how much I hate clubbing, Simon!" And I have my reasons. Sweaty, smelly bodies everywhere, weird, drunk assholes who don't know how to take no for an answer... Do I need more?

"_I know, I know, but... I met Isabelle on the way here, waiting for you, and she gave me a ride, and it's her birthday this Saturday, well, it's Alec's too_", God, he makes it so obvious that he likes her, he just keeps rambling, "_and she said that you and I could come. It's at that all-ages club, Pandemonium._" Well, that's weird. We're not really friends with Isabelle. Not enemies either. We've spoken a few times, sure, but we don't really hang out or anything. I don't get why she'd invite us. "_Come on, Clary. Everybody from school will be there!_" Oh. That makes sense. She's inviting everybody.

I sigh. "Okay, okay! But you owe me!"

"_Yes! Thank you, Clary! See you tomorrow!_"

"Bye."

Great. Now I have to get all dressed up for tomorrow. It's a club, after all. Argh. Can't I just wear my jeans or something?

With all this club-nonsense, I forgot to get inside. I grab my bag, exit the car and get inside. My mom's at the kitchen. I stand next to the door, and I can see a cooking book on the table, opened on a page which has "CHOCOLATE CAKE" written on it with bright pink letters.

Wait. My mom never makes chocolate cake. Unless she has something to tell me. Oh, no.

"Hey, mom", I say as I fully enter the kitchen, trying to hide my nervous expression. _Please, let it be just my mom being extra nice for no reason. Please, please, please._ "Hey, Clary. Why don't you sit? I've made you something..."

"Okay, mom. Just tell me what's up. I'm not a kid", I tell her, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Clary... Clary, your father will come and visit."

I freeze for a second.

"What do you mean my father will visit?!" I shout, anger written all over my face.

My father cheated on my mom four years ago with a Maureen girl, some now-thirty-seven-year-old I don't even remember. Mom was never really the same after that. She divorced him, and now he's married to Maureen. It really pains me that my mom cried for two years over him. The third year, she accepted it, almost. I don't know if she has moved on, but it seems like that. She's actually happy now and then.

"Mom, why is he coming?"

"Well, for starters, he wants to see you, don't forget you were fourteen when he left, and... well, Clary, people change. And people forgive." Oh, hell no.

"Mom, you didn't forgive him. You can't forgive him. Twenty years of marriage and he leaves you like that! No, you didn't forgive him. So, what is this all about?" I snap, making hand gestures now and then.

"Look, Clary..." She looks around the room nervously. "We'll lose the house. And I got fired, and your father will be paying the rent until I find a job again, but he needs somewhere to stay for a while since he's in New York for business with... Maureen and her daughter", daughter? "she's your age, by the way, and it's the only thing he wants us to do, who knows why he doesn't want a hotel, he just said he wants to see you. If we don't, then we'll be homeless and I'm sorry, dear." She rushes over to me and hugs me.

This is too much to process.

My mom lost her job, my father is coming to stay with his wife, AND he has a child. Well, _she _has, from her other marriage, she's technically not his daughter, or my sister, and oh my God.

"Mom, how long is he staying?"

"I don't know. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry", she repeats, still hugging me.

"Mom, it's fine", I reassure her. "When is he coming?"

"I don't know. He'll call."

We stay like that for a while.

"She won't go to school with you. Maureen's daughter, I mean", she breaks the silence, running a hand through her hair.

I haven't really met Maureen's daughter. I don't even know her name. And, to be honest, I bet she's going to be a bitch. Now, I know. I'm too harsh and all. But, oh, well. Don't judge too quickly, Clary.

"Now, why don't you eat? I just got it out the oven." She gestures to a cake sitting on a white plate, and I grab a fork in rocket speed, dropping my schoolbag next to the doorframe.

"Thank you!"

0-0-0

After three pieces of cake, which I ate because my mom wouldn't stop bugging me about how I need to eat more (typical mom), and because it was heavenly, sweet, and it practically melted on your tongue, I finally fall on my bed, not bothering to change my clothes.

I love Fridays.

0-0-0

_Jace_

I sleep for about an hour, so peaceful and quiet.

And then, of course, my goddamn phone has to ring.

I pick it up, groaning.

"Hello?" I suppress a yawn.

"_It's Izzy. You didn't forget about the party, did you?_" Crap. I did.

"No, no, of course not!" Lies. "Where did you say it was? And when?"

"_Pandemonium. Saturday night. Clary'll be there._"

"And why are you telling me?"

"_Because I ship you, silly._" What? "_You and Clary. You're complete opposites, and it's what makes it so perfect._" So, I have people shipping me and Clary. Oh. Me and Clary? Well... that's... different.

"Isabelle, you can't ship me and Clary."

"_Whatever, Jace."_

"So, what are _you _doing? And how do you know Clary's coming?"

"_I might have met Simon on the way home..._ _Saturday night, Pandemonium. Miss it, and I cut your throat! Bye!_"

Awe, so sweet.

Pfft. Shipping. As if.

I sound like a teenage girl now, don't I?

Oh, good Lord, help me.

_Clary_

Simon calls again, and I don't pick up right away, since I'm so peacefully lying on my bed.

"Whaaaaaaaat?" I groan into the phone, showing him my annoyance.

"_Oh, relax, Clary._"

"What do you want?"

"_Isabelle said she'll come to your house to get you fixed up or something. I forgot to tell you earlier._" Oh, great. Just great. "_Can I give her your address?_"

Oh, well. I've got nothing to lose. "Yeah, whatever."

This is so unlike me.

"Wait. YOU GOT HER NUMBER?!" I crack a huge smile at that. I wonder why he's not screaming out of joy already.

"_I-it's not like that!_" I can swear I _feel _him blushing. That's Simon for you; when it comes to Isabelle... "_It's for you to call her. Y'know. So she can tell you she's coming. Ugh, I'll just text it to you. I'm done talking._"

Here we go.

**A/N: Hate it? Love it? Want to stab my eye with a pencil? Tell me. **

**Till next time (which will not be after three weeks, for sure, probably the day after tomorrow),**

**Marianna**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey there! HAPPY JUNE! So. I couldn't find chapter three on my documents, so I thought about rewriting it. Should I? Also, this chapter is around 2200 words long, WITHOUT the author's notes. Yay! Does anybody want to be my beta? I could use the help. PM me if you're interested. Clary's dress and Izzy's dress are on my profile (well, the link is - I'm queenofblades on polyvore). Along with shoes and make-up and hair whatever else there is.**

**SHOUT-OUTS: Guest, Guardian of Heaven, ZoroKim, Abby, KyKat, Guest, Guest, RitzaHerondale, MI cra-cra, jenna, TheEternalDaylightingRanger, TIDTMIgirl, LOVERGIRL**

**Guest: I can't just jump straight in the romance and be like "WOAH! CLACE!" "WOAH! CLACE MARRIAGE!" "WOAH! CLACE SEX!" "WOAH! CLACE BABIES!" It'd be strange. Patience, grasshopper (total TFioS reference here). Hope you like this chapter!**

**Abby: We'll see. Chapter nine is the club, and I haven't written it yet, so, there's a chance. :) Hope you like this chapter.**

**Guest with the Camille theory: The characters are completely unrelated. Maureen's daughter could be anyone. Nice pun! And yes, the dude is hot. Like you said, BEYOND WORDS. Hope you like this chapter!**

**MI cra-cra: It's not only Izzy shipping Clace (oooh, was that, perhaps, a hint for this chapter?) You'll find out, you'll find out... Hehe. Actually, they're completely unrelated. Clary's father is Lucian. As in Graymark. Valentine's her super cool English teacher. Hope you like this chapter!**

**jenna: Thanks! Hope you like this chapter!**

**TIDTMIgirl: Oh, you'll see... Hehe. Hope you like this chapter!**

**LOVERGIRL: THE UPDATE IS HERE! YAY! Hope you like this chapter!**

**SONGS: The Strange Familiar - **_**Shelter**_**,**__**He is We - **_**Kiss It Better**_**, Guns N' Roses - **_**Sweet Child O' Mine **_**(YES, MY MUSIC TASTE VARIES, DEAL WITH IT.)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Mortal Instruments. I'm too bored to write something funny/sarcastic, so, um, here's the chapter.**

_Clary_

Simon texts me Isabelle's number right after he hungs up. I enter it in my contacts and dump the phone on my desk, after checking the time. Six thirty.

After fifteen minutes of lying on my bed, my phone rings. I stand up and grab it, seeing ISABELLE flash on the screen.

"Hello?"

"_Hey, Clary! It's Isabelle._"

"Oh, hey, Isabelle."

"_So, maybe I could come tomorrow at, around seven? The party starts at eleven, so we'll have time._" So, we'll be getting ready for four hours... Yeah, definitely unlike me.

"Um, yeah, sure, did Simon give you my address?" Why do I even ask? I mean, it's Simon we're talking about, do you think he'd forget to text Isabelle?

"_Yeah, he did. Oh, one more thing._"

"Yeah?"

"_Do you wear high-heels?_" No. No, no, no. Please, no.

"Not really..."

"_Don't worry, you'll love them._" Damn it. Damn it, damn it, damn it. "_Oops, gotta go. See ya, Clary._" I can hear Alec's voice from somewhere far. He seems to be shouting something along the lines of "_IZZY, GET YOUR GODDAMN CAT OFF MY BED BEFORE I THROW IT OUT THE WINDOW!_"

_Jace_

Sebastian calls me just a few minutes after Isabelle hangs up.

"_Hey, man._"

"Hey."

"_Is Simon gonna be at Isabelle's party?_" Of course he'll ask that.

"I don't know. I think so."

"_Great._"

"You practically assaulted the guy, well, more like your lips assaulted the guy's. I doubt he'd like to see you..." He's going to get so pissed at me.

"_I know, I know, I just... want to apologise, I guess..._" Sebastian Verlac wants to apologise. Now, that's something new. And most definitely not the Sebastian I know. I mean, he didn't get pissed, and he's Sebastian.

"Go do that alone. I mean, yeah, I'm your best friend, Seb, but all that lovey-dovey crap just makes me sick", I joke, ending the sentence with a laugh so he knows.

"_Oh, look who's talking. Jace and Fairchild sitting on a tree..._" Oh, no. He did _not _just say that.

"Say one more word and I'm going to castrate you."

"_K-I-S-S-I-N-G!_" he continues singing in a sing-song voice, completely out of tune. "_Face it, Jace. You're craaaaaaaaaazy about her!_"

First Isabelle, now Sebastian. Oh, great.

"Absolutely not."

"_You're crushing on her again!_"

"Am not."

"_Are too._"

"Am not."

"_Are too._"

"Am not!"

"_Are too!_"

"WILL YOU CLOSE THAT GODDAMN MOUTH OF YOURS?!" I shout into the phone. Damn it, Sebastian.

Fortunately, that shuts him up.

"Now, how did you get that idea?" I ask, putting on a scary-calm voice.

"_Dude. Don't play dumb with me. That crush you had on her after Maryse is totally resurfacing._" Yes, the almighty Jace Herondale had a crush on Clary Fairchild, (and on Izzy's and Alec's mother, but that's besides the point - yes, Maryse is that older woman I had such a crush on, the woman could cook), yes, on Clary Fairchild. Hey, I was fourteen. Can you blame me? She was the only one not to fall to my feet. I pined over her for two years. Sure, I dated a lot of other girls to keep my mind off her, but... You get the point. Then, I met _her_ (even her name brings me pain, so let's just call her _her_), and everything just... changed, I guess you could say that. She wouldn't speak to me, I wouldn't speak to her, problem solved.

I remember when I met Clary. We were, what, six? We didn't really hit it off. We didn't exactly hate each other, either. We spoke, yes, but we weren't really friends. It all went well until we were fourteen, we went to an end-of-school party, and I had finally come to my senses and realised Maryse was 40 years old and my friend's mother. Some dude tried to kiss her, I got all mad and possessive even though she wasn't my girlfriend, I punched him, she got all mad and slapped the shit out of me, stepped on my foot, threw her flip-flop at me and left muttering something about me being an _asshat_, as she put it. Only then did I realise that I had a tiny, tiny crush on Clary Fairchild. And it just kept growing and growing and growing.

Fortunately, you can say I've kissed those feelings goodbye, so...

"_Or have you?_"

Did I say that last part out loud?

"Yes, I have. Yes, I have!" I insist.

"_Suuuure. Keep telling yourself that._"

"You can't see me, but I'm giving you the finger right now."

"_DON'T MAKE ME SNAP MY FINGERS IN A Z FORMATION-_" Oh, God, no. Ever since he found out about that, he's been using it non-stop.

"Seb..."

"_-EXCLAMATION, BOOTY SENSATION, ELBOW, ELBOW, FIST, FIST, CRY, BITCH, CRY, YOU JUST GOT DISSED!_" He hangs up.

Wow. That was so mature.

Anyway. Don't fool yourself. Sebastian's just messing around, and I don't feel anything about Clary. Nope. Not. At. All. _That _was years ago.

My phone beeps, alarming me that I have a message.

_U free? -K_

Who's K again?

_Who is this?_

_Kaelie. 4got abt me? :( -K_

I think my eye hurts right now. Text speak is... well, for lack of a better word, ew.

_Would it really make a difference? And how'd you get my number?_

_I hv my w8s ;) - K_

_1) Don't flirt with me. 2) Your weights? What weights? Are you a bodybuilder or something?_

_No, my ways. - K_

_UGH, FINALLY, something that made sense!_

_Whtvr. I saw u with Carrie. I thawt I was ur grlfrend. -K_

_Her name is Clary. She's not my girlfriend, and neither are you. And, oh, God, thawt? Are you in first grade?_

_Its txt spk. -K_

_No, it's stupid._

_5-yr-old cmbacks. -K_

_5-year-old grammar._

_Awe, were lk an old marrid cple! -K_

Is she serious?

_Good Lord, you're not a bright one, are you?_

Mental note: Change your phone number, Jace.

_Anyw8, Carrie's nt hot enuf fr u. -K_

_*Clary. And she's not my girlfriend. But that doesn't mean she's not hot._

Waaaait, where'd that come from?

_Oh, stop fooling yourself. You know she's hot. _Shut up, brain. _No, you shut up. She's hot. _All redheads are hot. _So she's hot! _Yes, yes, brain, she's hot! What else do you want me to say? I don't go after every hot person on the planet, though. I aknowledge the fact that Megan Fox is hot, but it doesn't mean I like her. Jennifer Aniston is hot. Angelina Jolie is hot. Hell, Ryan Gosling is hot! Do I go after him? No!

_Bt im hottr. Rite? -K_

_No. No, no, no. She's definitely hotter. _

Because anyone's hotter than Kaelie, right? Right? _No, you're right. Clary isn't hot. _Thank you! _She's beautifuuuul, right, Jace? _If you weren't my brain, I would kill you.

_Bt im ur grlfrend! -K_

_YOU WERE NEVER MY GIRLFRIEND!_

_Bt i am! -K_

_But you're not!_

_BUT I AM! -K_

_You have reached an entirely different level of stupidity._

Can we just ignore the fact that the whole thing got ugly when she put Clary into this? _No, we can't. _BRAIN. SHUT. UP.

0-0-0

_Time lapse: Saturday morning_

_Clary_

The day passes by pretty fast. I wake up at around eleven am, and watch _Doctor Who _downstairs until my mom calls me for lunch. She has made omelette today, along with a salad.

"Eat, eat. They don't feed you kids well at school." Which is true, because the school cafeteria is, well, disgusting.

"I'm eating, I'm eating."

It's silent for a while.

"So..." she says awkwardly.

"So..." I reply in the same tone.

"You told me yesterday you were going to a party, yes?"

"Yeah." I nod.

"Who'll bring you over?" She swipes a wet strand of hair off her forehead.

"Uh, I don't know. Isabelle, I guess." I shrug.

"Okay. I won't be home tonight, by the way. Stay safe."

I finish my food, thank my mom and go back to my _Doctor Who _marathon.

This is going to be a long night.

0-0-0

I slip into a white T-shirt with paint splattered over it and a pair of jeans, and I wait for Isabelle while watching some random TV show. I'm not even paying attention. I'm just trying to figure out ways into making Isabelle let me wear something other than heels.

My mom has already left, so I'm alone.

Soon enough, the doorbell rings, and I stand up to open the door.

In front of me stands Isabelle, with her inky black hair on a messy bun, wearing blue jeans and a one-shoulder white shirt with the words **I'M A LIMITED EDITION **printed on it with bright pink letters.

Wow. She looks great (and she's not even dressed up yet). As always, but, oh, well.

Girls like Isabelle Lightwood are the kind of girls you notice when they walk into the room. Hell, girls like Isabelle Lightwood are most likely to be models when they grow up. Now, I'm not going to lie and say that I'm not jealous of her. Because I am. You have no idea how much I would like to trade my curly red hair, green eyes and my freckles for her straight black hair, dark brown eyes and pale, unmarked face.

"Hey, Clary!" she greets me with a wave.

"Hey, Isabelle."

"So... Here's the make-up", she hands me a small, pale pink bag, I think it's called a necessaire, _but_ I'll just refer to it as the bag from now on, "and I'll go bring the dresses from my car."

"Uh, sure." I place the bag the table of the living room.

"Here they are!" Isabelle calls from outside. "I promise, you'll love yours!"

Oh, sure I will.

She comes back in. "Here is yours... Close your eyes!" I do as she says. "Okay, now open them." What I see in front of me... Well, it's...

It's a black, lacy dress that reaches mid-thigh. It's _all _lace. I need tights with that. TIGHTS. "You probably want tights with that."

"Yes, God."

"Then they're gonna be fishnet. Should we go to your room?"

"Yeah, sure. Oh!" I slap a hand to my forehead. "Sorry! I'm a terrible hostess! Do you want anything?"

"No, thanks."

I grab the make-up bag and we walk to my room in silence. Well, not in silence, since we can also hear those damn dogs barking from outside - I don't care if Jace likes them (how do I remember Jace likes them?), they're just... UGH. I'm a cat person. You know, the Tumblr cat person? Who cries over OTPs? Yeah, that one.

"Thanks a lot, by the way!" I tell her, smiling a bit.

"No problem." She smiles back.

"Do you mind... turning?"

"Oh, yeah." She does so.

I turn my back at her and pull my shirt off, leaving me in my bra and jeans. I take those off too and slide the dress over my body. I can't really see it, but I definitely need tights.

"Are you ready?" Isabelle asks.

"Yeah. Just let me wear my tights."

I walk over to my dresser and open a drawer. I search through the pairs of tights inside until I find a black pair of fishnet ones. I put them on.

"You can turn."

She turns around. "Oh, my God! You look great!"

"Thanks..." I look great? I look great? _I _look great? Me?

"On with the make-up!" She pulls the zipper of the make-up bag. "Sit!" I sit on my chair, closing my eyes. "You _will _wear high heels, right?"

"Yes", I say, since she's not going to take no for an answer.

I'm not going to pull the "I can almost feel the smile on her voice" crap, because I can't. But I know she's smiling. "Great."

0-0-0

"Done!"

"Ah, finally!" I groan, opening my eyes and rolling them.

"Go look at yourself."

Since I don't have a mirror in my bedroom, I walk to the bathroom.

There's black eyeshadow from the corner of my eye to a little before the middle, getting lighter and lighter as it reaches my tear duct, smokey eye, I think that is? I'm not one to know about make-up and crap. My eyes are lined with black eye-liner. My eyelashes appear lengthier, thanks to the mascara (which I hate to wear, but that's besides the point). I have blood red lipstick on, which, surprisingly, doesn't look bad. My hair is piled up in a curly ponytail, and - guess what - they're tamed, the curls, I mean.

I run back into the room.

"What do you think?" Isabelle asks.

"_That_ is pretty freaking amazing."

She smirks. "I knew you'd say that. Now, wait up. I'll get dressed, and you. You'll go wear the heels." She points to a pair of black heels, which I didn't even see she brought. "Jace will pick us up."

Oh, great. Because I just miss his innuendos so much!

0-0-0

Isabelle sits on the couch downstairs. She has chosen to wear a strapless black dress with angled rows of silver sequins, with black heels. She has done a purple smokey eye, and she has put on pink lipstick. She is wearing her hair in a fish-tail braid.

After she had put on her dress, she had insisted that we paint our nails. So, this is why I am now blowing on my nails, which are painted black. Hers are painted black, too, but with gold stripes.

"So... Now that we're not doing anything..." she pauses, looking for the right thing to say, "is Simon single?"

My eyed widen for a moment, trying to process what she just said.

"Yeah."

"Ooooh." She looks down, trying to suppress a smile. It doesn't work.

"You can squeal."

"OH, MY GOD, YES!" She throws her hands up. Just then, the doorbell rings.

"Well, that must be Jace", she says, dropping her hands from the air. "He's gonna love you. Like always."

Prepare for the sex jokes, Clary.

Wait. _He's gonna love you_?!

_Like always_?!

Uh.

Okay.

What the hell does she mean?

**A/N: So, now that it's over. I'm gonna annoy the hell out of people and post two snippets for the next chapter, but ****not in English****: **

_**"Ο Τζέις φάνηκε εξοργισμένος", σχολιάζει ο Τζόναθαν**__**, **__**φέρνοντας το ποτήρι στα χείλια του. "Φυσικά και φαίνεται εξοργισμένος!" φωνάζω, χτυπώντας την κορυφή του κεφαλιού του. "Άουτς!"**___** AND **_**Τον κοιτάω στα μάτια για ελάχιστα δευτερόλεπτα και μετά γυρνάω το βλέμμα μου προς το ποτό μου. Καθαρίζω το λαιμό μου."Εμ, Αλεξάντερ... Δεν ξέρω αν το κατάλαβες, αλλά το..." κάνω μια γρήγορη κίνηση προς το **_**χαμηλότερο **_**μέρος του με το χέρι μου, "φερμουάρ σου είναι κάτω." Κοιτάζει προς τα κάτω, κρύβοντάς το με τα χέρια του. "Μη φοβάσαι, δεν θα πω στο Τζέις για τα εσώρουχά σου με τις πάπιες. Αν και είναι ιδιαίτερα σέξι." "Έχεις κάτι με τις πάπιες;" "Μόνο όταν τις φοράς."**___**I'm not telling you what language that is, but, COME ON, you know what language that is.**

**Can I just say that I love every single one of you? I'm not even kidding. You are so supportive and kind and sweet. I have loved writing for a big part of my life, and I always thought my writing kind of sucked, and then I said "What the hell?" and published this thing. And then you guys reviewed and followed and favourited and just read this in general, and I was so, so, so happy. Happier than when I first tasted Nutella, if that's possible. So, to every reader out there, thank you so much. A shirtless Jace to you.**

**Review, please? They warm my heart and make me feel all write-y. Just a simple "Nice fanfic" can get my lazy ass on the bed and my hands on the keyboard (yes, I write on my bed).**

**What chapter was your favourite? Do you ship Sebimon or Simabelle (in this fanfic, not in the books)? ****What about that Jace/Kaelie text scene? Did it suck? I'm prepared for the flames. Jace's struggle with himself? His crush? Anything?****Do you like to screw around with canon, like me? Am I being annoying with all the questions? Yes, yes, I am. Sorry. Two more**** (****sorry)****: When you read TMI, or TMI fanfics, who do you see as Jace? I see Jamie Campbell Bower, if it wasn't obvious. You? And: Who do you think Maureen's daughter is? From the books, I mean. IT COULD BE ANYONE. TMI or TID.**

**ELBOW, ELBOW, FIST, FIST, CRY, BITCH, CRY, YOU JUST GOT DISSED!****Oh, man. You know that, right? I know the original's not like that, but I like this version better.**

**Yours truly,**

**the very weird and awkward author of this story, Marianna**


End file.
